<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Anxieties by loud_daydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589983">Morning Anxieties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_daydreams/pseuds/loud_daydreams'>loud_daydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey-Pye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Young Ones (TV 1982)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_daydreams/pseuds/loud_daydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I came up with last year that's been sitting in my notebook for awhile. Fic takes place in May of 1986 and yes Mike is also alive he just lives somewhere else.<br/>VERY Self Indulgent and 100% a self insert fic, don't judge,,, I just love that Hippie SO MUCH.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye/Original Character, Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey-Pye [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Anxieties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a shockingly peaceful morning; Neil sat at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of tea, Kailee was getting ready to paint, Rick and Vyvyan were both asleep, it was almost silent in the usually chaotic household. Neil’s hands shook as he watched Kailee carefully. She had a calm look on her face, but her eyes were on fire. He watched as the wheels in the woman’s creative mind started turning the way they always did when she had more than enough inspiration but no way to convey it. Neil stared down at his tea, pouting the way he did when he needed to say something with no way to say it. For about the third time that week he told himself it was no use, she’d never agree to marry him.</p>
<p>“You’re going to break my window, scowling at it like that.” Kailee teased from behind her easel. Neil sighed and ran trembling fingers through his hair. “Sorry, I was just thinking.” Kailee set down her pallet, now covered in smears of orange and bronze, and walked over to Neil with the same bubbly energy she always carried when it was just the two of them. “Whatever you’re thinking of must really have you worried. You’ve been acting like your old gloomy self a bit too often for my liking.” The stubbornly nervous man silently shook his head. Part of him was screaming to just pull the ring out of his pocket--he’d been keeping the damn thing hidden for days now--and the bigger, more anxious part of him avoided eye contact. This woman had shown him nothing but kindness from the day they met, why he was so terrified of asking her to spend the rest of her life with him was just as confusing as he was acting. Kailee gently grasped Neil’s (slightly sweaty) hands into her own and affectionately murmured “Honey-Pye. What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Neil instantly melted upon hearing his favorite nickname. He sighed tiredly and whispered “I want to ask you something, but I honestly have no idea how you’ll react.” The poor hippie’s heart was in his throat as the words rested right there on his tongue. Kailee’s brows knitted together in confusion before she murmured “Well, now you have to ask me.”<br/>
“It’s dumb.” Neil said anxiously.<br/>
“Neil Wheedon Wattkins Pye, have I ever thought anything you’ve said to me was dumb?” Kailee quickly turned serious and Neil frowned. “Well, you’ve never said so to my face, but I’m sure you think some things I’ve said to you have been stupid. I mean, everyone else does. You’re just too nice to say so to my face-”</p>
<p>Neil stopped his gloomy rant and became nervous again after seeing Kailee’s concerned expression. He was being stupid, completely and utterly stupid. Yes, the question he was about to pop was a big deal, but god was he making it seem as if he was about to unleash something dreadful. It was one of those rare moments when that smaller, more confident part of his personality emerged, his chest swelled with pride and he just loudly blurted it out. “Will you marry me?” </p>
<p>Without missing a beat Kailee’s whole face lit up. Pride turned into pure joy and adrenaline as an equally loud and forceful “Yes!” filled the room. Neil laughed nervously and tried to force the lump forming in his throat down. “Will you really?” He dug into his pocket quickly and accidentally dropped the beautiful silver ring. Nervous giggles erupted from both parties and Neil swooped to pick the ring up, revealing a very confused looking Rick Pratt. </p>
<p>“Why are you two giggling? It’s 9 o’clock in the bloody morning! I mean how are either of you awake at this ungodly hour-?”<br/>
“Rick! Rick!” Kailee scurried to the grumpy poet and shoved her left and into his face. “Neil just proposed! We’re engaged!” Rick slowly blinked a few times, trying to process this sudden outburst of information. He then looked at the amethyst ring, then at Kailee’s overly excited smile, then to Neil’s nervous stance. When it finally clicked in his fog-ridden brain, Rick suddenly bounded upstairs screaming for Vyvyan. “You owe me a tenner, you bastard!”</p>
<p>There was loud rustling and thuds from above, obvious signs of another feud between the two housemates. Neil only shook his head and muttered “An "ungodly hour" for giggling, but not for getting his face smashed to bits again,” before shuffling to the living room, Kailee was always better at dealing with Rick and Vyvyan than he was. Vyvyan came bounding downstairs, shrieking about his demands to see the engagement ring. </p>
<p>“You two couldn’t have waited another year?!" The redhead wailed. "Now I owe that poof a tenner and Michael four quid!”</p>
<p>Kailee laughed awkwardly and asked "You three really made a bet on when we'd get engaged?"<br/>
"Of course we did!" Came Rick's croaky voice from upstairs. "The next one is for when they'll be snot-nosed mini Neils running around!"</p>
<p>Vyvyan gave Kailee a wild look before snarling "Three years after marriage, you hear me? You have to wait three bloody years!"<br/>
"I'll try, Vyv! I'll try!"<br/>
"Good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, if you're coming from my Tumblr this is NOT the fic I have been talking about. That's all coming at a later time. This was something I came up with in August of last year that was part of a bigger fic but I've scrapped it almost completely. The "Wedding" will be apart of an 11-part fic I will be posting at a later date as well, so if you're interested in that mess stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>